1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stable coal-in-hydrocarbon oil suspension containing coal, hydrocarbon oil, water and the product resulting from the reaction of (1) polycyclic, polycarboxylic acids obtained as a result of the oxidation of coal with (2) a base and to a process for preparing such suspension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coal-in-oil suspensions can be used, for example, as fuel mixtures, in pipe line transportation of coal, etc. It is an object herein to provide a stable coal-in-oil suspension prepared using a highly effective dispersing agent that is inexpensive and is stable in storage.